200 Tales of Springfield
by HenlyK
Summary: You may think that the Simpsons have run out of storylines, but here's a few they didn't thought of.
1. 1-10

#1 - Saturdays of Blunder

Bart tries to get his driving license, but his first lesson turns into a joyride with Milhouse. Meanwhile, Homer enters himself in the Sprignfield Rally - a highly dangerous event - much to Marge's annoyance.

#2 - D'oh's Tavern

After facing severe financial difficulaited, Moe is forced to auction off his tavern. Homer turns out to be the only bidder, saddling the Simpson clan with massive debt, much to Marge's annoyance.

#3 - Homer Lisa

The concluding part of 'D'oh's Tavern'. Homer has to go to extreme lengths to settle his debts and get everything back to normal, and drives off to visit his wealthy half-brother: Herbert Powell. While he is gone, Lisa takes charge of the other Simpsons. Eventually, she completely usurps the position of housewife and impales Marge on a sharpened broomstick, much to Marge's annoyance.

#4 - Love and Carriage

One night, Homer discovers an abandoned baby on the doorstep of Evergreen Terrace, and decides to take it in. The next day, Flanders notices the recent addition to the Simpson family and is touched by their kindness, so he buys them a new baby carriage.

#5 - Love and (annoyed grunt)

The concluding part to 'Love and Carriage'. Marge takes the baby out on a morning shop to the Kiwk-E-Mart, and Apu discovers that the baby is a reincarnation of Homer's deceased mother: Mona. Eventually, Homer duct-tapes the baby to a skateboard and abandons it at Springfield Gorge.

#6 - Homer Loan

Homer is still reeling from the loan his half-brother lent him during the events of D'oh's Tavern. In order to pay it off in full, he must take drastic action. He takes a bottle of baby oil to Burns' mansion.

#7 - Lisa the D'oh

After being fired from his job at the nuclear power plant, Homer, in a blind rage, tells Lisa that she was an accident, causing her to steal the family car and go on a mindless hit-and-run rampage through Springfield. In the process, she manages to kill off several recurring characters, further reducing potential for future storylines.

#8 - Lisa the Smithers

After her horrific joyride from 'Lisa the D'oh', Lisa is sentenced to 2 weeks unpaid work, which happens to be as Mr. Burns' aide. She manages to impress him, and he invites Lisa to be his heir, giving the Simpson clan a second opportunity to inherit Mr. Burns' fortune.

#9 - Ragtime Mags

Marge and Maggie discover their talent for ragtime music and start playing at the town hall, but they soon become a target of the nefarious Fat Tony. Meanwhile, Homer and Bart try to run the local hockey rink, but they soon become a target of the nefarious Fat Tony.

#10 - Steamed Shams

An extended version of the steamed hams short from a past episode, featuring Principal Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, and Lady Gaga. It's atually the exact same segment from that episode, but played at 1/4 speed to fill up the 25 minutes. Lady Gaga cameos at the end for a split second, much to Marge's annoyance.


	2. 11-20

#11 - Lisa Loves-er

Lisa develops a crush on Ms. Hoover just as she is about to be promoted to the 3rd grade. Meanwhile, Homer and Marge buy a box of Fiddle-Faddle from the Kwik-E-Mart and have a naughty evening. Lisa eventually sabotages her own exam papers to stay in Ms. Hoover's class.

#12 - The Way we Wurst

Homer drags Marge on a trip to Germany for an all-you-can-eat bratwurst festival, much to Marge's annoyance. Meanwhile, Bart and Milhouse reminisce about their past birthdays, and consider what life has in store for them when they're older. Milhouse then duct-tapes himself to a skateboard and abandons himself at Springfield Gorge.

#13 - Fastest Cake in the West

Marge starts a small catering business, and it becomes very successful - soon, almost every resident of Springfield wants to try one. Unfortunately, this extra workload pushes hear to near-breaking point, causing her to accidentally cook Maggie into cheesecake.

#14 - Lastest D'oh in the (annoyed grunt)

Marge Sipson visits Apu to see if Maggie has been reincarnated like Mona was in 'Love and Carriage'. She sets off to Brooklyn to reclaim her youngest daughter. Meanwhile, Lise and Bart buy a box of Fiddle-Faddle from the Kwik-E-Mart and have a naughty evening, much to Marge's annoyance.

#15 - Much A-D'oh About Homer

A typical day in the life of Homer Simpson, from a first-person perspective. There is an extended scene in this episode where Homer beats the (annoyed grunt) out of Rod and Todd, which some viewers may find disturbing.

#16 - Sunday Muddy Sunday

A mysterious tidal wave of mud threatens to engulf Springfield. Flanders makes a desparate plea to God to spare the town. He agrees, but at a price. Flanders takes a bottle of baby oil to God's mansion.

#17 - Marge After Dark

Marge takes a part-time job at the burlesque house with the intent of fiddling with their accounts and making the house go bankrupt. Eventually, she settles with using a stick of dynamite. Meanwhile, Iron Man and Wolverine buy a box of Fiddle-Faddle from the Kwik-E-Mart and have a naughty evening, much to Marge's annoyance.

#18 - Angry Fad

A certain corporation steals the idea of Bart's Angry Dad comics and makes a highly successful sitcom about it. Homer takes the corporation to the supreme court to claim the royalites. Homer then has to declare chapter 11 bankruptcy on himself, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie.

#19 - King of the Residence

Cross-over episode. The Simpsons visit Arlen, Texas, and meet Hank Hill and his family. There is sentimental interaction between Hank and Homer, and the other respective family members. The New York critics gave it a B+, saying that it was a surprisingly heartwarming episode given the show's recent storylines.

#20 - Bart to the Future

Bart takes a part-time job as a pizza delivery boy to save up money to buy Christmas presents. On New Year's Eve, he receives a prank order to a strange office lined with chryogenic pods. Depressed, he sits down at a desk and waits for the new year. At the end of the countdown, he blows a party horn, causing him to fall backwards off the chair and into one of the stasis pods, which locks him inside. He eventually wakes up in the year 3000, much to Marge's annoyance.


	3. 21-30

#21 - Club Thy Neighbour

Ned Flanders hosts a barbecue to celebrate Todd's birthday. Unfortunately, his patience is stretched to the limit when Homer invites himself and proceeds to eat nearly all the food, including the cake. Ned, leaving Rod and Todd with Marge, goes out to buy a skateboard and some duct-tape but decides to forgive Homer at the last minute, after which Homer eats Rod and Todd.

#22 - Don't Wiggum, Homer

Homer becomes Springfield's new chief of police, but soon becomes a target for the nefarious Fat Tony. Meanwhile, Bart and Lisa get hired by Nelson to play pranks on all and sundry. When the siblings get caught, Homer faces a dilemma about whether to punish his kids, or to go against the law. In the end, Homer duct-tapes Bart, Lisa, Nelson, and Wiggum to a skateboard and abandons them at Springfield Gorge.

#23 - Homer Leaser

Homer decides to transform the house into a hotel, but Marge gets saddled with almost all of the work. Meanwhile, Bart takes the charries from chocolate-covered cherries and replaces them with yucky week-old mayonnaise.

#24 - Bank of Bart

Bart Simpson places $24.99 into a savings account so that, when the Xbox One is released, he can withdraw that money and save $24.99 when he buys it.

#25 - E, I, E, I, Moe

Moe sells his bar to Maggie and moves to Kansas to start a new life. Maggie's first action as manager is to ban Homer for life, so he can spend more time at home. This causes Homer to eventually duct-tape Maggie to a skateboard and abandon her at Springfield Gorge.

#26 - Road to D'oh-where

After a heated argument and fall-out with Marge, Homer drives the family sedan to Shelbyville, but notices that the whole town is in ruins. Homer tries to survive on his own, but soon realizes just how much he needs Marge, and Marge realises how much she needs Homer. They eventually meet up at the Simpson house and reaffirm their love for one another.

#27 - Driver's Edna

Principal Skinner and Edna Krabapple elope to a fancy country retreat with the intent of finally getting married. While the two are away, Bart sends the school cafeteria into deep (annoyed grunt) with his antics. In the end, the intended marriage doesn't happen, as Skinner is called back to help his mother try on new lingerie.

#28 - A Skinner in Time

Principal Skinner resolves to marry Edna Krabapple after the events of 'Driver's Edna', but when he discovers she is no longer interested, he implores Professor Frink to send him back in time to try again. He duct-tapes his mother to a skateboard and abandons her at Springfield Gorge, then goes to the retreat with Edna.

#29 - Radio Fart

After Skinner and Krabapple's wedding, they come back to find that Springfield Elementary has been turned into a pirate radio station by Bart. The station only plays fart noises looped 24 hours a day, so the remaining faculty members try to re-establish order in the school. In the end, Bart gets 8,350 years detention.

#30 - A Real Kent

Kent Brockman says the worst possible word on a live news broadcast about the worrying number of bodies and skateboards at the bottom of Springfield Gorge, and gets fired. Meanwhile, Bart adjusts the plumming in the Simpson house so that the toilets flush the opposite way.


End file.
